characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yog Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos)
“What you wish, I have found good; and I am ready to grant that which I have granted'' eleven times only to beings of your planet—five times only to those you call men, or those resembling them. I am ready to shew you the Ultimate Mystery, to look on which is to blast a feeble spirit. Yet before you gaze full at that last and first of secrets you may still wield a free choice, and return if you will through the two Gates with the Veil still unrented before your eyes.”'' ~Yog Sothoth(Cthulhu Mythos) to Randolph Carter Summary Yog-Sothoth, also known as "The All-in-One", is a cosmic entity in the fictional Cthulhu Mythos. It is limitless in power, Omnipresent and Omniscient and only bounded by Azathoth and equal to The Nameless Mist and Unnamed Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A, possibly higher '''| '''High 1-A Name: 'Umr at-Tawil | Yog-Sothoth, epithets "The Lurker at the Threshold", "The Key and the Gate", "The Beyond One", "Opener of the Way", "The All-in-One", and "The One-in-All", though each and every race views fragmented pieces of the entity differently and ascribes it different names and titles Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Non-applicable, as the entity encompasses everything Age: Unknown, predates mankind and traditional life by untold aeons | Beyond all concepts of time Classification: Guide and Guardian of the Ultimate Gate | Outer God, Embodiment of everything, Supreme Archetype Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Transcends all Concepts, etc. Attack Potency: Transcendent level, possibly higher '(Exists well beyond all confines of time and space, Described as far more terrible and awe-inspiring than the blackness that exists beyond the Gate, A direct avatar of Yog-Sothoth) | '''High Transcendent leve'l (Is stated to be completely limitless in power and everything in the Cthulhu Mythos exists from Yog-Sothoth, is only below Azathoth and equal to The Nameless Mist and Unnamed Darkness) '''Speed: Irrelevant '| '''True Omnipresence '(All of creation is contained within Yog-Sothoth, hence its title of the "All-In-One") '''Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Transecdent '''| '''High Transcedent Durability: Transcedent level, possibly higher '| '''High Transcedent level '(It is implied that nothing short of Azathoth awakening could truly get rid of him, and even then, the entity would likely just rejoin Azathoth as a whole as opposed to ceasing to be) '''Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: At least Transcendal | High Transcendal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Omniscient(Knows everything there is to know, just as Yog-Sothoth does) | Omniscient(All knowledge is part of Yog-Sothoth, therefore he knows all. He has also shown to be able to bestow this omniscience to those he deems worthy, such as Randolph Carter) Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Key: Avatar/ 'Umr at-Tawil | True Self/ Yog-Sothoth Category:Tier 1 Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Category:Telepathy Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortal beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Void Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Information Manipulators Category:Cosmic Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Higher Dimension Manipulators Category:Eldritch Horror